This invention relates to a process for making a die cast or molded wheel with a coaster brake assembly attched to a hub thereof.
Initially the hub of a bicycle brake assembly was cast as a cylindrical member with flanges on the ends thereof. A plurality of equally spaced holes were made in the flanges and spokes attached thereto to connect a rim to the hub to make a wheel. Later in an effort to conserve material it was suggested that the flanges could be made independently of the cylindrical member and attached thereto in a manner taught by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,042. This type of attachment of a hub to a rim through a plurality of individual spokes to produce a bicycle wheel has been the standard for the industry. However, recently die cast or molded wheels have been made available for use in bicycles. These wheels are generally made of aluminum or plastic and as such can be manufactured with less labor cost since the spokes are integral with the hub and rim. Unfortunately, when a brake assembly is secured to the hub of such die casts or molded wheels, either the bearings in the brake assembly or the structural material of the hub is damaged as the brake assembly is forced into the axial bore of the hub.